Mariana's Intervention
by Sierra Mackay
Summary: What if Stef and Lena found out that Mariana was using Jesus' pills earlier on?
1. Chapter 1

Callie was walking down the stairs, trying to make sure she didn't wake anyone up. The sun was barely rising, and everyone else in the house would be waking up and getting ready for the day soon. Callie stopped in her tracks as she saw Mariana in the kitchen. Mariana didn't see her, so she finished grabbing something from the higher shelf, and stuffed it in her pocket. "Hey Mari." Mariana jumped slightly, but relaxed when it was just Callie standing in front of her. "Callie, what are you doing awake?" "I was nervous for that English test today, so I woke up really early to study." Mariana seemed confused at first. "Wait, that's today?" Stef walked into the kitchen in her pajamas, as today was her day off. She walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself some coffee before addressing Callie and Mariana. "What are my girls doing up this early? You guys have thirty minutes until breakfast." Mariana was the first one to say something.

"Well, we have this English test today, so we were going to go to school early and study."

Stef took a sip before replying. "Really?"

Callie looked over to Mariana, wondering if she really wanted to study, or if she was lying. She was acting pretty weird, even for her.

"Yeah. Mariana and I were just about to grab our stuff before you came in."

"Do you guys need a ride to school?"

"It's okay, Mom. Callie and I were just gonna walk."

"Alright. Bye, my loves."

Callie and Mariana gave their mom a kiss on her cheek before they grabbed their stuff and left the house.

* * *

The walk to school was mostly silent, until Callie spoke up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Well, then what did you grab before Mom came downstairs?"

"I didn't grab anything."

"Mari, I saw you. What was it?"

Mariana started walking faster, without saying a word.

"Mariana, what are you taking?"

Mariana snapped. "I'm not taking anything! Just drop it, alright!"

Mariana started to sprint to school, leaving Callie behind.

* * *

Emma was walking into the hallway with her friend, Hannah, before Callie came up to them.

"Hey, Hannah, can I borrow Emma for a minute? Thanks."

Callie dragged Emma into the nearest empty classroom. "What the hell, Callie? What's going on?"

"You tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Something is going on with Mariana. Do you know anything?"

Emma didn't know what to day. She knew that Mariana took Jesus' pills that one time, but it was only that one time, right?

"I'm sorry, I don't. I have chemistry in a few minutes, so I will see you later."

Emma got out of the classroom as fast as she could. She had to talk to Mariana before things took a turn for the worst.

* * *

Mariana didn't want to talk to anybody. She was walking through the long hallway, trying to avoid her family. _What if Callie knows? What if she told Brandon? What if moms know? No, if moms knew, I would probably be sitting in Mama's office with Mom, Mike, and Mama. Has Jesus figured it out yet? Maybe. I don't think so, otherwise he would have talked to me or mama about it._ She was pulled out of her thoughts when she slammed right into someone. "I'm sorry." "It's okay, love." _Love?_ She looked up and saw that she ran into Lena. "Mariana, are you alright?" Mariana was sick and tired of hearing it. She heard it from Timothy, Ms. Andrews, Mr. Lovett, and now, her mama. "I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all." She started walking away, but Lena wasn't buying it.

"Honey, what's going on?"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" Mariana disappeared into the crowd of people walking to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena stood in the hallway, avoiding the crowd of teenagers rushing to class. _When did Mariana start acting out? She was doing really well last night._ Lena walked in to her office and found Monte sitting near her desk. "Hi, did we have a meeting I forgot about?" Lena walked around to her desk and sat down.

"No, I needed you to find a file for me on one of our recent transfers. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm just having a long day. I put the file on your desk before I left yesterday."

"Okay, thank you." After Monte left, Lena let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding in. She grabbed the desk phone, put it up to her ear, and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello. This is Stef."

"Hi honey, it's me."

"Lena, is everything okay?"

"I don't know."

"What's going on?"

"I ran into Miss Thing in the hallway, and she snapped at me. Something seems to be bothering her."

"Okay, I'll talk to her when I get home. My shift ends at 7."

"Thanks honey. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Once Stef hung up, Lena sat back in her chair, unsure of what to do with her youngest daughter.

* * *

Mariana got to her history class early. It was unusual for her, but she needed to get out of the hallway as soon as she could. _Why can't everyone just leave me alone?_ Mariana plopped down in her seat, waiting for class to start.

Emma was on her way to her chemistry when she saw Mariana in Mrs. Cunningham's class. _Class doesn't start for a few more minutes, so why not?_ Emma walked into Mrs. Cunningham's classroom and sat next to Mariana. "Hey Mari, can we talk?" Mariana jumped a bit, not hearing her friend come into the room and sat down. "What's up?"

"Callie is worried about you. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. Callie needs to mind her own business."

"I'm worried about you too."

"Don't be. Everything's fine."

"Are you still taking Jesus' pills?"

"No!" As other students were filing into the classroom, Mariana leaned closer to Emma and started whispering. "It was a one time thing, okay?"

"Is Nick getting to you?"

"Can't you leave me alone?" _Beep!_ After the bell rang, Miss Cunningham was standing at the front of the room. Emma got out of the chair and started walking to class, knowing that she was going to be late to chemistry, but she wanted to make sure that Mariana was okay. Now that she knew that she wasn't, she would have to have another conversation with Callie.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena was in the kitchen making dinner when Stef wrapped her arms around her wife. "Smells good, what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti."

"Where's Miss Thing?"

"She's upstairs in her room. She's been there since we got home from school today."

Stef kissed Lena on the shoulder before she walked up the stairs to find Mariana and Callie in their room. Callie was sitting in her bed, reading while Mariana was listening to her music. "Cal, sweets, I need to talk to Mariana. Can you help Mama set the table?"

"Yeah, no problem."

As Callie put her book down and went downstairs, Stef plopped down on Mariana's bed, having Mariana take her headphones out of her ears.

"What's up Mom?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Nothing."

"How was school?"

"Fine."

"Really? Because I got a call from Mr. Lovett today. Apparently you have been distracted lately and yesterday when you went to the bathroom, you never went back to class. Why is that?"

"History is really boring. I don't like it, okay? I couldn't take it anymore so I left. I don't care for school anymore, okay?"

"Okay. What about what happened with Mama in the hallway today? Why did you get upset with her?"

"I wasn't. I was really stressed about the English test and she wanted to talk to me and I was going to be late."

"Okay. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Stef kissed Mariana on the temple before she went downstairs to join her wife in the kitchen with their oldest daughter.

* * *

Lena was sitting on the bed, folding clothes, when Stef came in. "So, how did the talk with Mariana go?"

Stef plopped onto the bed, giving Lena a quick peck on the lips after she had landed.

"Apparently, she doesn't like history anymore. She's not interested in school anymore."

"That's weird. She loves her stem class. Why wouldn't she like school anymore?"

"I don't know, love. Why don't you ask her?"

"She hasn't been herself lately. I don't know how to talk to her if she keeps shutting us out."

"What about Callie?"

"What _about_ Callie?"

"They walked to school together this morning. We could ask her if she knows anything."

"I could probably try to talk to her at lunch tomorrow."

Stef was almost asleep, mumbling through part of her pillow. "Sound...gate...love."

Lena looked over to see Stef almost asleep, and threw a small pillow at her. Stef sat up and threw the pillow back at her wife. "What was that for?"

"You weren't paying any attention to me."

"I was! I said that it sounds great, love."

"Honey, were you listening at all?

"Can you turn off the light soon? I have an early shift tomorrow. I love you!"

Lena put the laundry basket near the nightstand and turned off the light before getting into bed.

"Love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Lena was sitting in her office when she heard a light _tap_ on her door. Callie walked into the room, seeming a bit nervous. "Hi Mama, are you busy?"

"Not right now. Have a seat. What's going on, Cal?"

Callie slowly sat down on the couch before Lena joined her.

"Mom said you wanted to talk to me during lunch? Am I in trouble?"

"No, not at all. I just want to talk to you."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Has Mariana been acting different lately? I know that you both only spend time with each other at home, but you share a room so I thought you might know something."

"Well, um, she's been waking up before I do. She's skipped English class a few times, but that's about it, I guess."

Callie was tapping her fingers on her leg while her leg was shaking.

"Callie, is there anything else you want to tell me, sweetheart?"

"No, that's it, I guess."

"Okay, that's alright. I have to finish filing paperwork, so why don't you head back to lunch and I will see you after school?"

"Okay. Bye mama. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

Once Callie left her office, she walked back to her desk and plopped down in her seat. _Well, that wasn't very helpful. What am I supposed to do now?_

* * *

Emma was at her locker when she saw Mariana walking to the courtyard. "Hey, Mariana, wait up!" She shut her locker as fast as she could before she started half-running to catch up. Mariana stopped in her tracks. "Why? So you can accuse me of something again? What? Your wallet went missing so, of course crazy Mariana took it!"

"Mariana, that's not-"

"Look, I don't want to hear it!"

And with that, Mariana left Emma standing there, mouth left agape.

* * *

Stef was in the kitchen when Mariana stormed through the front door and slammed it behind her.

"Hey, anyone home?"

Mariana ran up the stairs before Stef could see who slammed the door. She ran to her room, slammed her and Callie's door and plopped down on her bed. "Callie? Mariana?" Stef called, but the only response she received was a muffled scream. Slowly walking up the stairs, she tried to decipher which daughter came through the house. She lightly tapped the door. "Go away!"

"Mariana, what's wrong, sweets?"

"Just go away!"

Stef slightly twisted the doorknob, revealing that the door was unlocked. She walked over to the bed and sat next to her daughter's blanket heap that covered her. "Hey, what happened today?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Alright. Dinner will be ready in a few hours, so get your homework done before then, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, got it."

Stef got up from the bed to go back to her case files downstairs. _What is going on with my daughter?_


	5. Chapter 5

Stef was sitting in the dining room when Lena got home from school. Stef was so indulged with her case files that she didn't notice her wife until she was being kissed on the cheek.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" Stef looked up to give her wife a swift kiss on the lips.

"It was okay, I guess." Lena took the seat next to her.

"What happened?" Stef sighed and ran her hand over one side of her face.

"It's Miss thing. She was upset when she got home and yelled at me to leave her alone. What's going on with our baby girl, Lena?"

"I'm not sure. Ms. Phillips came into my office this morning to talk about her behavior in class."

"Oh?"

"Apparently she has been really anxious in class. She also snapped at Lucas Cunningham when they were doing a group project in class."

"What are we going to do, Lena?"

Callie, Jude, Jesus, and Brandon walked into the house, bickering.

"Why did you have to pick _that_ book for your report?" Brandon asked, while annoyed at his sister.

"I actually like that book, Brandon."

"That's _really great,_ Callie. Now I have to read this stupid book for mine." He had said, while holding a red and peach colored paperback book that read _A Catcher in the Rye._

Jude couldn't stop laughing. "It's your fault, dude."

"What's going on?"

Brandon piped up. "Mama, she picked the book I wanted and now I have to read this stupid thing." He huffed as he held the book in front of his moms. "That's a good book. You might like it B." Lena chimed in.

As everyone was headed upstairs, Lena grabbed Jesus' arm and pulled him closer to the dining room. "Mom and I want to talk to you for a few minutes."

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Mama and I never said you were, sweets."

Lena slid to the chair next to her wife as Jesus cautiously sat, looking back and forth at his moms waiting for whatever is next.

"Jesus, are we playing video games or what?" Jude was closer to the middle of the stairs, looking over to see his moms and his big brother.

"Not right now, sweets."

"Okay. Sorry Mom."

"Homework first, bud!" Lena shouted to Jude as he ran back up the stairs.

"Moms, what's going on? Can I go upstairs now?"

"Sweets, have you noticed anything wrong with Mariana lately?"

"Besides the fact that she's annoying, no."

"Jesus!"

"Sorry, Mama. I don't think so. Sometimes I find her awake at night when I walk to the bathroom, but that's it."

"Thank you. Homework first, then video games with Jude. Got it?"

"I got it Mama."

Stef wrapped her arms around the beautiful mocha-skinned woman that was her wife. Lena pressed against her wife, embracing the warmth in the embrace.

"What are we going to do, Stef?"

Stef pressed her lips to Lena's shoulder, kissing it. "I don't know, love."


	6. Chapter 6

At 4:30am, the only person that was awake was Mariana. Her hair was still in a messy bun, her glasses almost falling off of her face as she stared at her laptop.

"Why can't I finish this stupid essay?"

"Mariana, sweets, why are you awake this early?" Mariana jumped in her seat as she saw her mom in the entryway with her police uniform.

Stef walked closer to her, kissing her temple before looking at the full coffee pot.

"Mari, did you make coffee?"

Mariana was staring at the screen when she answered. "I need to stay awake."

"Honey, how many pots of coffee did you make?"

"Only three," she replied as she sipped more coffee from her mug.

"Sweets, that's too many. Why do you need to be awake?"

"I can't finish this essay and it's due during third period, " She started typing erratically and erased it as soon as she typed it.

"Damn it!"

"Mariana!" Stef was trying to whisper to prevent the whole house from waking up.

"I need to finish this before third period and I can't write anything good." Her leg was shaking as she was tapping her fingers on the tabletop. Stef wrapped her arms around her little girl as she pushed the laptop closed.

"Mom! I need to finish!"

"Try to sleep and I'll ask Mama to help you during study hall." Stef pecked Mariana's temple as she walked her to her room. Mariana reluctantly went to her room before her mom left. She waited until she heard the front door _click_ before going back downstairs to finish her paper.

* * *

Mariana was still working on her assignment by the time Lena walked into the kitchen.

"Mari, what are you doing up this early?"

Mariana's chocolate brown eyes were glued to her laptop as she was furiously typing.

"Mariana? Earth to Mariana?" Lena had waved her hand in front of her youngest daughter's face.

Mariana never looked up from her laptop. "I need to get this done before third period. I'm almost done."

While the rest of the sleepy kids came downstairs, Mariana shouted. "And done!"

Jude was rubbing his eye to wake up. "What's done?"

Mariana closed her laptop and ran to her room. She put her laptop on her desk and crawled back into bed. It only felt like seconds to Mariana when Lena came upstairs. "Mariana, come on. We can't be late for school."

"I'm tired."

"Yeah, well, you'll have to be tired in the car because we need to leave right now." Mariana looked over to her mom before noticing the time. _7:30 A.M._ Mariana jumped out of bed, grabbed her bag, and ran downstairs.

Lena just stood in her daughter's room, taking in her youngest daughter's behavior. _What is going on with my little girl?_


	7. Chapter 7

Mariana was able to turn her assignment in, but she had a hard time focusing in class. Her thoughts were racing, and she kept shaking her leg when she sat. Callie noticed it in English class during third period. After the bell rang, Callie pulled Mariana into the bathroom.

"Hey! What was that for?" Mariana was frustrated.

"What are you taking?" Callie looked at her sister, noticing the bags under her eyes and the cloudiness of her eyes.

"I'm not taking anything. Leave me alone!" Mariana tried to leave, but Callie blocked the door.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Mari, you didn't go to sleep last night and I saw you take something from the medicine basket a few days ago. What's up?"

Mariana pushed her sister away from the door and left, leaving Callie to her thoughts.

* * *

During lunch, Callie decided to walk home. Once she got inside, she headed straight to the medicine basket. The only medications that she found were medications for Jude and Lena's allergies and Jesus' pills. _Damn it, Mariana! Why are you taking Jesus' pills?_ she thought. That was the only medication that she could be taking. She texted her mama that she wasn't feeling well, hoping that Lena would understand if she was a bit late to history class.

* * *

Stef and Mike were walking back into the station, both holding coffees in their hands.

"Stef, what's Callie doing here?" Mike asked. Stef looked over at her desk, and surely enough, her oldest daughter was sitting there.

"Callie, sweets, are you okay?"

"It's not me, it's Mariana."


	8. Finding out the Truth

Mariana was almost home when she saw both of her mom's cars in the driveway. _What are they both doing home?,_ she thought as she walked in the door. Sitting in the living room were Stef, Lena and Mike. Mariana was starting to run upstairs when Stef called from the living room.

"Hey sweets, can we talk to you for a minute?"

Mariana reluctantly came back down, seeing her mom and Mike in their uniforms.

"What's going on?" She looked to Lena for any answer.

"You tell us, love."

"Have you been taking Jesus' pills?" Mike asked.

Mariana got up from her seat and started backing away. Mike grabbed her before she could run upstairs.

"We are worried about you, sweets." Lena took her daughter's hand from Mike and led her further into the room.

"Have you been taking your brother's pills?" Stef asked, trying to check her daughter's eyes for cloudiness.

"No! That's stupid! Who told you? Callie? She's a liar!" Mariana started before trying to walk away again. Lena stopped her this time.

"Honey, we're all concerned."

Stef grabbed the pill bottle from the coffee table. "These are almost out, and your brother has only had these for a week and a half."

"When was the last time that you slept?" Lena asked.

"Uh, maybe Monday."

Stef's eyes widened. "Honey, it's Thursday. You can't keep doing this."

Mariana's thoughts were racing. Lena grabbed Mariana's waist to keep her from falling as she was hyperventilating.

"Mari, relax. Breathe in, and out. You're okay." Lena was trying to keep her daughter relaxed before she collapsed.

As Mariana's breathing returned to normal, Lena had them both sitting on the steps.

"You do realized that you could have overdosed, right? Your mom and I see people overdose on a daily basis."

"I wasn't going to overdose. I just needed to focus."

Stef moved to sit right next to her wife and daughter, kissing Mariana on the forehead.

"Honey, you can't do that. If you need to focus, try a cup of coffee. _One."_

Mariana just sank back into her mothers' embraces as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm just not good enough, moms. I try really hard and I am not good enough."

"Honey, mama could have helped you with homework."

"That's right. Why didn't you come to me?"

"I don't know." Her sniffles became sobs as she grabbed tighter onto Lena's waist and curled up further into her side as Stef was rubbing her back.

"You could have gotten into serious trouble with the law, Mariana. Do you understand that at all?" Mike asked, having the young girl look up, eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do." It looked like she was going to cry again, but Mike motioned for her to stand up. She didn't know what to do, so she stood. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug. "If you are ever in trouble, call me or your moms, okay?" He said, both hands on her shoulders as he pulled away. She just nodded.

After the hug, Mike left leaving Lena and Stef to talk to their daughter, only one call away if they needed anything.

Callie just got home from school at the same time Mike left, walking in on her moms and Mari in the front room.

"Callie, did you tell moms?" Mariana asked once she saw Callie.

"I had to. You couldn't keep taking Jesus' pills."

Callie was surprised when Mariana ran over and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Later that night, Mariana was laying with her moms on their bed, right in the middle.

"I'm really sorry."

"Honey, you can't do that anymore. Tomorrow, we will figure something out. Mama and Callie will help you with school."

After a few minutes of snuggles with her moms, Mariana drifted off into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Mariana woke up to an empty bed. She walked downstairs and found Lena in the kitchen with two coffee cups.

"Hi honey. How did you sleep?"

"Good." She saw the microwave time that read _8:30 am._

"Mama, we are late for school!" She was about to run back upstairs when she heard Lena say, "We're not going to school. I already called and we both have today off."

She pushed the other coffee cup towards her daughter, motioning for her to sit down.

"Tell me what's going on. What are you struggling with?"

As Mariana slid into the seat next to her, she grabbed the coffee mug with both hands. Last night was the first night that she had slept in days, but she still felt exhausted.

"I, uh, I'm struggling with English." She took a long sip of the coffee, thankful that her moms let her have coffee this once.

Lena had Mariana's laptop on the table, pushing it over to her.

"I had a conversation with Mrs. Cunningham this morning. It seems like you need to redo a few assignments from the last couple weeks."

Mariana's small moans told Lena that she didn't want to do them again. She already turned them in once, wasn't that enough?

* * *

It was lunchtime, and Stef decided to go home to see her sweet girls. Everyone was texting both moms asking if Mariana was okay. Once she got into the house, she could hear Miss Thing's voice coming from the kitchen.

"I read it, but I don't know how to write about it."

"What do you remember about the book?"

"It was so boring." Mariana's head was laying on the table, fed up with the amount of homework she had to do. She had to make up some assignments for math, which she found easy and English, history and science.

"Hi sweets. How are my girls?" Stef asked walking into the kitchen. Mariana jumped up from her seat to hug her mom, thankful for the small break from homework.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Miss Thing. How's the homework coming along?"

"Ugh! I don't want to do it anymore." She whined as she reluctantly plopped back into her seat.

"You have to in order to be released from being grounded."

"What? Grounded?"

"Yes, love. What you did was dangerous and you need some sort of punishment while we help you bring up your grades. No TV, no friends over, just reading and doing homework with Mama."

Mariana walked over to the small kitchen couch, grabbed the pillow and screamed into it.

"Are you done? We need to finish your book report." Mariana reluctantly put the pillow down and dragged herself into the seat next to Lena.

"Okay, you win." She whined.


End file.
